The Journey of the Necromancer
by uberogg
Summary: A Diablo II fanfic about a necromancer and his quest for revenge against the lord of terror


**The journey of the necromancer**

**Chapter 1: The News**

"Rain, rain and more rain"

"What's that?"

"Nothing but how can I study to be a necromancer when I have no candles and its raining so hard I cant go to the shop and get some?" which was true Oggue was a necromancer, he had ran out of candles which was bad because without them he couldn't learn or practise magic which was a real kick in the balls because how can you be a necromancer if you can't practise the spells you need to AND what made it worse was the clay golem he was working on would wash away before it had fully formed. And his roommate was a half deaf master sorcerer called Soran who would lend him things but which would not work because of the incompatibility of the two different magic's they both studied, so on the whole it had been a hard day for Oggue.

Oggue was only 21 but had begun to master the reanimation of skeletons, (albeit his breakthrough had come five days before), he had joined the cult of Rathma after his parents were both killed by a cow after the town he was born in called Tristram was taken over by Diablo and his demonic hordes and ever since the incident he wanted revenge, unfortunately as a child he was sickly and thus unable to build any significant amount of muscle, so he wasn't any good at lifting heavy things thus he couldn't use a sword or an axe yet he wasn't all that accurate so he couldn't use a bow well ether. Thinking to himself and how he liked to have minions and people fighting for him instead of him doing it all by himself so for revenge and for minions he joined the cult of Rathma a few days shy of his 16th birthday

Soran was 89 years old, was more deaf than not, stupendously senile and he often talked to himself, ever since he was young he had a magical quality which he just used to ignore until he was 13 when a his and his parents house was broken into, hearing something strange down stairs he went to investigate and caught 2 burglars in action, one of them saw him, panicked and came at him with a knife, putting his arm out to try and defend himself a lightning bolt shot out of his hand and knocked both burglars out cold, hearing the commotion his parents came running down stairs and after calming him down told him that they were both of a pure magic bloodline which basically means he was more powerful that than people who learn about magic from books. Six years later when he was 19 and old enough he joined the Vizjerei mage clan were he later discovered that one of his ancestors was in the horodrim and was present at the time of Diablo's imprisonment in the soulstone and also a good friend of Tal-rasha before he became Baal's prison.

"Go to sleep and practise your spells in the morning" Soran told Oggue "everything will be ok" Soran was like that, when Oggue was angry or upset because he never had any children because he never had time through studying and trying to be the best he could, so he regarded Oggue almost as a son and student, teaching him whatever he could and what Oggue needed to learn about magic.

The next morning Oggue was rudely awoken by one of the town criers delivering news of a horrendous nature:

"_Hear ye Hear ye Hear ye there is news of an invasion, not of man but of demons,_

_The town invaded by these unspeakable creatures is…"_

The next word he heard sent shivers down his spine; his stomach to rose into his throat and made his head to fall to the ground in shock and dread.

"_**Tristram**_" "_There have been no reports of survivors but all scouts sent have no yet returned"_

This was terrible news because he still had family that lived there namely his uncle Griswold who was the town blacksmith and a highly praised one at that who became famous after being paid by the previous king to make weapons and armour for him.

Not believing what to town crier had said he got on a horse and set off for Tristram. For over a week he rode only stopping for water and when he got so tired he physically couldn't keep his eyes open, but eventually he arrived and saw that almost all the buildings were ablaze and thick in the air was the unmistakable stench of death and rotting carcasses of his childhood friends but he still kept a positive mind thinking and forcing himself to believe that Griswold had survived and got out just in time but he decided to check the town anyway although he half knew that everyone was dead. So he rode into the town and was almost instantly surrounded by hordes skeletal archers and the only way he saw to shake them off was to ride through the town and jump over the north wall behind the old church.

So he did but as he went through the town yet caching a glimpse inside the old tavern and inside he saw Gillian the barmaid, when they were young he had a slight crush on her (well to be honest he was head over heels for her) and seeing her dead like that there is no words that could even begin to comprehend what he felt, you see Oggue had always planned to return to Tristram buy a house, marry Gillian, have children and settle down, you know the full package but no, not now, the town was destroyed his childhood love was dead and all that mattered now was finding his uncle and getting the hell out of there but as he was passing by the other side of the tavern he saw his uncle who at first glance was seriously injured but he was walking so Oggue got off his horse to try and help Griswold but at a closer look he was the walking dead and now a slave to some demon's demands.

He got back on his horse and fled.

As he jumped over a wall and hit the other side, an arrow that was aimed at his heart before he jumped impaled itself into his horse making it start to die painfully yet the only thing Oggue could do was to take out a knife he had and kill the animal quickly to stop anymore suffering. After the deed was done he ran and came to the edge of a forest looking up he saw a full moon shining down, suffering from shock he asked the moon feebly what happened to Tristram and how to get to the edge of the forest predictably the moon didn't answer so knife in hand the entered the forest

It was pitch black, it seemed that with every step he took it just got darker and darker until he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. he had no idea how long he had been walking, so dence was the forest it seemed even sunlight couldn't get through the trees. Just then he heard some wolves, close by and through a mixture of what happened at Tristram and the wolves he became more terrified than ever and just ran. He ran and he ran until his foot became entangled in an arched root, he was catapulted through the air and came to an abrupt stop smashing his head on a rock then he quickly fell unconscious.

He woke up later in an animal skin tent with a blinding headache shouting for anybody there was a woman came into the tent and it was obvious she was no stranger to combat she was wearing chainmail armour, had a knife in one of her leather boots and her hair was redder than any fire

"I am Kashya leader of the Rogues two of my scouts found you in a forest and if it was'nt for Akara thats were you'd still be you owe her your thanks necromancer"

Before Oggue could say anything she handed him a wand with a magnificent round amathyst in the head of it "here Akara said to give this to you, your not experienced yet so it will help your abilities"

So many questions shot into Oggues head but when he opened his mouth the first one that came out was

"how do you know im a necromancer"

Before kashya left she only said two words

"Its obvious"


End file.
